lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Finrod Gilad
' Finrod Gilad' is the son of two members of House Gilad making him a member of House Gilad. Finrod has gained immense power through his role as a senior military member of Gondor, and at current is the commander of the army of Minus Tirith which is the closest Gondor has to a central army. Finrod Gilad is the ancient ancestor of the Great Gondorian Sea King Gatrid Gilad, and this ancestory has brought him many liberties in his life that most other people wouldn't have gotten. He doesn't like this, and has spent his life attempting to outwork his privliages. Finrod Gilad was born to his parents Hershel, and Margie Gilad, and was the oldest child of his parents. After his birth he became close with his mother, but his time with her lessened as his mother was forced to remain busy with her growing family. Finrod first came to the spotlight after he took his small force of Gondor Knights and massacred a large Orc force that was about to rampage into the village of Greutbeim. This battle increased his command, and he remained vigilant for a large time until he finally again led his forces when the Orcs attempted to take control of Minus Ithil, and he fought for nearly two years until eventually he was forced to retreat back to Osgiliath after the Lucernians attacked the west of Gondor. Since this time he has been training the Gondorian Army and during the Journey he was one of the top commanders of the army that was engaged in that conflict. History Early History Finrod Gilad was born to his parents Hershel, and Margie Gilad, and was the oldest child of his parents. After his birth he became close with his mother, but his time with her lessened as his mother was forced to remain busy with her growing family. Civil War in Gondor Main Article : Gondor Civil War Finrod first came to the spotlight after he took his small force of Gondor Knights and massacred a large Orc force that was about to rampage into the village of Greutbeim. He had been patrolling the area when his scouts noticed that the large force was moving eastward towards Greutbeim instead of the larger town of Glenthring. His force of only two hundred men was vastly outnumbered by the nearly nine hundred Orcs but Greutbeim was completely undefended as noone thought the Orcs would head that direction. knowing he couldn't engage in an open battle he was forced to do hit and run attacks which over the course of three days killed almost half the Orc force who became reckless as they discovered their oponent refused to engage them. On the fourth day the Orcs ran into a trap that had been sprung by the Gondorians and they were caught in the middle of a canyon, and nearly the entire Orc force was wiped out in the crossfire. The few stagglers were killed by the cavalry as they attempted to run away. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Battle of Minus Ithil Main Article : Battle of Minus Ithil Second Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Present Day Relationships Boromir Denathir See Also : Boromir Denathir Category:People of Gondor Category:Minus Tirith Category:People Category:Atlantian Category:Human Category:Knight Category:House Gilad